


FRIENDS

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ann Marie-Marshmello- FRIENDS, Chat gets friendzoned, F-R-I-E-N-D-S, F/M, Marinette gets friendzoned, friendzoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: "I love you."Ladybug stared at chat for a few seconds, then scoffed. She didn't have time for this today."Here we go again." Ladybug scoffed. "We're nothing more than friends."Chat tried to take the hurt out of his eyes."Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S! That's how you spell 'Friends.' Get that inside your head! We're just friends!"Chat recoiled and curled in on himself, the sting of her words chipping away at his heart._______________________"I know I broke his heart, Tikki!" Marinette nearly screamed while looking at a photo of Adrien."You didn't just break it... You crushed it, Like a grape."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	FRIENDS

**Author's Note:**

> I put some references in here! Try to find them!  
> :D  
> ~Mary

"I love you."

Ladybug stared at chat for a few seconds, then scoffed. She didn't have time for this today.

"Here we go again." Ladybug scoffed. "We're nothing more than friends."

Chat tried to take the hurt out of his eyes.

"Don't go look at me with that look in your eye! You really ain't going away without a fight. You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite!  
I've told you six thousand times..."

Ladybug shows six fingers.

"Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S! That's how you spell 'Friends.' Get that inside your head! We're just friends!"

Chat recoiled and curled in on himself, the sting of her words chipping away at his heart. "Why won’t you give me a chance?"

"Maybe I don’t _want_ to give you a chance." She crossed her arms and said with finality, "Stop hounding me, Chat. You'll never see me cry. I'll Pretend that I don't know, That your the reason why, I am drowning."

Chat gasped in disbelief. His stomach churned unpleasantly, suddenly feeling the need to throw up. With his voice as even as he could muster, he uttered quietly, almost whispering, “As you wish. I won’t bother you anymore, I promise, My Lady.” He turned away from her.

Chat vaulted away.

_______________________

"I know I broke his heart, Tikki!" Marinette nearly screamed while looking at a photo of Adrien.

"You didn't just break it... You crushed it, Like a grape."

"Gee, thanks. I wish Adrien loved me..."

"He is dating Kagami ya know."

"I always think of you, Dream of you late at night.  
What do you do? When I turn out the light? No matter who I touch, It is you I still see -It's touch and go, But no one touches me.

It's you I miss, It's you who's on my mind,  
It's you I cannot leave Behind.It's me who's lost The me who lost her heart  
To you who tore my heart Apart. If you still think of me  
How did we come to this? Wish that I knew, It is me that you miss. Wish that I knew It is me that you miss.  
I love you and that's all I really know."

Marinette sighed as she touched the photo.

  
"Have you ever thought just maybe? You belong with me..."

___________________________

"Hey, Marinette!"

"H-h-hi!...Uh...HERE!" Marinette said a little too loud as she stuffed a muffin in his hand. Adrien took a big bite and rolled his eyes.

"Your father's baking is the best!"

"Thank you! I wish I could do more."

Like take Adrien away where he’d be safe, appreciated, loved, and cared for. …

Adrien rolled up to sitting and turned to smirk at Marinette. “I know something you could do.”

Marinette gave a start as Adrien pulled him out of his reverie with a grin and a tone that seemingly signaled that Adrien was about to propose something suggestive. “W-What?”

"I want to hear you sing."

Marinette squirmed in her seat. “Your singing is so much better than mine. Why don’t you sing?”

"Nah."

Marinette’s heart did a backflip, even though she knew those words didn’t mean what he wanted them to mean in the present context.

Adrien continued, "Sing something for me. Please?” Adrien smiled sweetly, turning up the charm.

“As you wish,” Marinette readily caved.

Marinette bit her lip and shuffled trough song ideas in her head. One in particular came to mind, Marinette nodded. “All right. It’s called To be in love.”

Ladybug’s face immediately flickered into Adrien’s mind, but he attempted to push her aside and focus on Marinette. Adrien had been stuck for three years wanting someone who obviously didn’t feel the same, who could never give Adrien the love that he desperately yearned for.

"Sometimes I dream with open eyes - I dream of falling in love.

To be in love,  
Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel.  
To be in love.  
To live a dream  
With somebody you care about like no one else  
A special man,  
A dearest man,  
Who needs to share his life with you alone.  
Who'll hold you close and feel things,  
That only love brings  
To know that he is all your own...

To be my love,  
My love must be much more than any other man  
To be my love.  
To share my dream,  
My hero, he must take me where no other can  
Where we will find  
A brand new world -  
A world of things we've never seen before;  
Where silver suns have golden moons,  
Each year has thirteen Junes.  
That's what must be for me,  
To be in love."

Marinette sang with conviction, feeling each note of her voice.

Marinette’s eyes closed as intense emotions poured themselves into the song without her permission.

Adrien’s stomach did a backflip, suddenly feeling all fluttery.

What?

But the song, Marinette’s voice, was full of vows. There was devotion in the lyrics, Adrien could feel it washing over him: a blanket of protection and security, solidity, stability, permanence.

Marinette’s behavior towards Adrien had always remained consistent throughout their friendship. Marinette had always been happy to try to make up the deficit of affection in Adrien’s life, but Adrien knew that that had nothing to do with any romantic feelings for Adrien.

Adrien didn’t think there was anything there. He hadn’t seen any signs over the previous five months. He hadn’t noticed anything different in the way that Marinette acted towards Adrien that would signal a shift from friendship to attraction, so he didn’t think that there was anything in the song, but…it was hard to tell for sure what with the raw emotion Marinette was able to infuse her performance with.

It made Adrien wonder if Marinette did have feelings after all, but she was just waiting for Adrien to give her the greenlight.

“I just want to give you the love that you’re missing.”

Adrien had to wonder if that was something he wanted. Did Adrien want the lyrics to be real? If he did, was it because he had any romantic feelings towards Marinette, or did Adrien just want Marinette’s love and attention? Could it be that Marinette could be anyone and Adrien would have taken the affection regardless?

Then there was the question of whether Adrien was even ready to be in a relationship with anyone when he was still firmly stuck on Ladybug anyway.

Now was not a good time.

Marinette’s blue eyes slid open and flickered to Adrien. “You okay, Adrien?” she cautiously inquired, holding her breath.

Adrien’s cheeks were painted with a light, cherry blossom pink blush. His chest visibly rose and fell, and a slightly dazed expression covered his face. “Wh-What? Yeah. Yeah. I’m…fine.”

Marinette frowned, angling to face Adrien. “The song didn’t upset you, did it? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just—”

“I’m fine. The song didn’t upset me. It just…made me kind of reflective.”

Adrien looked down at the space between them. “I was just thinking…it would be nice if y—…if _someone_ felt that way about me.”

Marinette drew in a slow breath, forcing herself not to react.

“But then I was thinking that I’m still too much of a wreck over La—over _her_ , and it wouldn’t be fair to use someone who felt like _that_ about me as a rebound. I just…” Adrien shrugged helplessly, looking up to find Marinette’s gentle, caring, indulgent eyes on him. “…I’m a mess.”

Marinette smiled adoringly, and Adrien’s heart lurched again. “Everyone is, Adrien.”

“Oh?” Adrien gulped. “Good. It’s not just me, then.”

Marinette shook her head. “No. And you’re not even the worst of it.”

“Yeah?” Adrien chuckled giddily. “Well, shoot.”

“…Why that song?” Adrien wondered.

Marinette shrugged, “I just thought the sequencing of the notes was cool. Simple, catchy, but definitely something there. It’s not just a throw-away song. It’s…been in my head. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.” Marinette shrugged again.

Adrien nodded, accepting the explanation. “Thank you for the song.” A thought occurred to him, something that had been in the back of his mind, bothering him. 

They both heard a boom across the street. A giant office-themed akuma was tearing Paris apart. The akuma had a giant paper-shredder themed skirt.The Paper shredder skirt was a baby blue, whereas the bodice of the dress was yellow. It had a samurai mask and even had muscly arms.

"MARINETTE! WHERE ARE YOU? THERE YOU ARE!"

The akuma started to descend from the building, stopping to communicate with Hawkmoth through the Purple Butterfly Mask.

He glanced at the akuma.He felt his pockets.

The little Chinese charm that Marinette gave him sunk itself into his thigh. That reminded him… He did have a lucky charm. He pulled it out and wrapped the string around his wrist.

“Wish me luck Marinette.”

If he could take this akuma down as Chat then he can do it as Adrien. He put himself in a hero pose, elbows close to his sides while his fists were raised to his chest.

He looked around for a weapon, a baton or staff or something!

He spotted a broken fence nearby. The fence had a stockade thing going on with the wrought iron black metal posts that had spear-tips at the top of it.

_“This'll do perfectly”_ he thought to himself. “ _Seven years of fencing better come in handy”_

He held the fence post up high. The akuma continued its approach until it was five feet away.

“If you want Marinette you'll have to go through me!” He called to the Akuma, anger clear in his voice.

“Move out of the way Adrien.” The akuma called.

“No! If you want Marinette you'll have to go through me!” He redid his stance.

“Then you will be removed from harm.”

As the akuma got within swing distance, he lanced it away. Her of which almost HISSED at him. Oh how the tables have turned...

He fought her back whenever needed. He would also repeatedly call to Marinette.

“Just give me the girl and I'll leave you alone Agreste!” The akuma called angrily. He and Marinette ran.

A sweaty teen boy and a bakers daughter running down the street. If anybody gets a photo of this, it will DEFINITELY look WAY out of context to someone who doesn't know him.

He ran down the alleyways and went left to right, climbing ladders and scaling fences. He got a rather impressive distance before he stopped. They stopped to realize that they were in a tornado shelter. They tried to open the door to escape but no such luck.

"Adrien, you will never get that door to move. Why don't we get help by using your phone. That seems to be the easiest thing to do."

"Oh darn it."

"Whats wrong?"

"It's useless, my phone is broken."

They started to explore their surroundings only to find a room full of pipes.

"I wonder what all these pipes are for." Marinette asked curiously.

"Maybe to cool some kind of energy." Adrien answered.

"Oh" Marinette leaned over to touch the pipe bu suddenly recoils. "Ow"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am alright. The pipe was just a little hot."

"Well that was pretty dumb."

"Sorry"

Adrien started to continue to walk, only to trip on an unseen pipe.

"Excuse me, what was that Agreste?" Marinette teased. "'Well that was pretty dumb.'"

______________

"I wonder what is in here"

"Oh no, this place is filled with scrap parts. I think it is a dead end."

"You mean we won't be able to go back?" Marinette asked worriedly.

_______________

"You can't go searching for your friend now, Nino" Miss Bustier said.

"But I am telling you, Adrien is out there somewhere. I can't just abandon him ya know."

"Now listen, you can't just leave every time you feel like it. You- "

Mr. Damocles, the principal of Collège Françoise Dupont, cleared his throat.

"Miss Bustier, let me talk to him."

"Yes sir."

"Nino lahiffe, your request is denied. I am sorry to hear about your friend but we have over 1,000 kids here."

"I am sure over 1,000 kids are a whole lot more important than my friend. Over and out SIR!" Nino said sarcastically.

"Hot head."

________________

"Well we figured this path doesn't lead anywhere. How does your leg feel? Any better?" Adrien asked.

"My leg is a lot better, but I've been getting very thirsty"

"Thirsty huh?"Adrien gasped. "Of course! How could I have been so stupid! Why haven't I thought of this sooner! We are surrounded by water ya know! Wait right here" He said as he bolted to the room with the pipes .

"What in the world is he talking about."

"Tada! I believe Madam ordered water. " Adrien broke one of the pipes and it was now raining water.

"Wow this is wonderful! Well I think I am going to take a shower!"

"Did you say shower?"

"Yeah, I minus well take advantage of this while it lasts" Adrien stayed for another minute.

"Um...Adrien"

Adrien had a blush on his cheeks "Oh! I better get going, huh"  
____________________  
"Your singing is great Mari."

"I know,but I am more into fashion. But I do have a song for Ladybug and Chat Noir"

"Really?"

"Yea! Wanna hear?"

"Sure!"

"Life is only what we choose to make it,  
Let's just take it,  
Let us be free.  
We can find the glory we all dream of  
And with our love,  
We can win.  
Still,  
We must fight or face defeat -  
We must stand tall and not retreat.  
With our strength we'll find the might,  
There's no fight we can't fight  
Together  
Oh together  
We can win.

Blessed  
With strong hearts that beat as one,  
Watch us soar,  
And with love that conquers all  
We'll win this battle,  
This last battle,  
We will win  
We must win  
We will win  
We can win  
We can win

As the battle goes on we feel stronger,  
How much longer  
Must this go on?  
Each and every day we dream of winning  
And beginning  
A new life.

Still,  
We must fight or face defeat -  
We must stand tall and not retreat.  
With our strength we'll find the might,  
There's no fight we can't fight  
Together  
Oh together  
We can win.

Blessed  
With strong hearts that beat as one,  
Watch us soar,  
And with love that conquers all  
We'll win this battle,  
This last battle,  
We will win  
We must win  
We will win  
We can win."

**Author's Note:**

> To listen to "We will win"  
> https://youtu.be/VwfIT1ZDbhY
> 
> To listen to "To be in love" https://youtu.be/QmaliM84qOw
> 
> To listen to "It's you"   
> https://youtu.be/NWuKQGD33to


End file.
